


Adventures in Neighboring

by Johnny_Snow



Category: Adventures In Roommating (Podcast), Roommate Pod
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_Snow/pseuds/Johnny_Snow
Summary: Barry Brennan has moved next door to an infamous podcast duo and has fallen head first into their charm. Will he become entranced by Keith's low low voice or be captivated by the quick wit (and that booty) of Meghan? Who knows? I sure don't!





	1. Keith

I'm finally where I want to be in life. I have a car (if you can call it that), a house (well more like an apartment), and some money (who am I kidding? I'm broke as fuck). Okay, well maybe I have a ways to go before I'm at where I really want to be. I want to be in a relationship, but my social anxiety prevents from going anywhere and the noisy neighbors would prevent me from bringing anyone home with me, besides, I have a dog. I wonder through my new (to me) apartment and try to ignore the water damage on my ceiling during my never-ending search of a wardrobe to Narnia. No luck this time. Maybe in a couple of weeks I'll find it. Maybe in a couple weeks my superpowers will decide to kick in after years of hoping I was special. Maybe in a couple weeks my chubby male physique will become attractive to someone other than me. Maybe in a couple of weeks I'll quit complaining about myself and enjoy my time in LA. 

I glanced out the windows of the apartment to see what was out there. Other than a blonde girl jogging down the road, the area seemed pretty calm now. My corgi, Margo, started staring at me and sat by the door. I was trained to know what that meant. I got the leash and walked outside with her panting beside me. Although I had done this several times, this time I decided to explore the area a bit more. I walked up and down the streets, dragging Margo behind me, much further than I expected. I got worried when I noticed the sun going down. I jogged back to my apartment and when I turned the corner, I bumped into someone. The force itself pushed me to the ground, so I was extremely worried as to what it did to some with his thin body. I cringed as I looked at my neighbor that I had just body slammed to the ground. He seemed okay, and was actually kinda cute. He sat up and rubbed his head.   
"Are you okay?", I exclaimed as I stood up to give him a hand.  
"Yeah..", he said kind of annoyed.  
Here we go. This was my time to shine. My social awkwardness has prepared me for this situation. I've learned how to apologize so much that they are forced to like me again.  
"ohmygoshiamsosorryiwasn'tpayingattentiontowhereiwasgoingareyouokaydoyouneedanicepack-"  
He cut me off,"Yeahnoit'sfineiwasn'tpayingattentioneither."  
Oh good. He wasn't annoyed at me and he's as socially awkward as me. I helped him up and for a split second we locked eyes. I'm not going to say I felt anything. He's probably straight and wouldn't want anything to do with me. I started blushing and looked away. I saw my Margo walking around a tiny fluff ball, who seemed terrified but was not backing away with fire in her eyes.  
We shouted at the same time, like some sort of cheesy sign from a romcom.  
"Margo/t, No!"   
The dogs backed off and while us humans stared at each other with amazement.  
"Your dog is named Margot too?", the man said.  
"Yes...This is weird. Um… I just moved in across the way.", I replied.  
"Really? Thank you for replacing those our old neighbors! They were so loud...", he said. I obviously wasn't going to mention what I think was him and a girl shouting at each other all the time. It didn't seem like the right time.  
"Uh…Hi.", I decided it was time to introduce myself. "I'm Barry Brennan."  
His voice lowered to a sheepish voice, "I'm Keith Batista."  
He locked eyes again for what should have been an awkwardly long time. I didn't even notice the blonde girl standing behind us.

"You guys gonna fuck or what?"

End Chapter One


	2. Meghan

And there she was…. Keith's wife. Keith introduced us immediately to break the tense silence.  
"This is Meghan. My roommate."  
Oh. So they weren't married….They were just a couple.  
"Wow. I think I deserve a better introduction than that.", Meghan interrupted.  
"How long have you guys been dating?", I said curiously, trying to hide my disappointment.  
Meghan and Keith burst out in laughter. My embarrassment was growing by the second. All I wanted to was grab my dog and run.  
Keith managed to stop laughing and said, "Hell no. We're just friends." "Just friends?", Meghan said,"You show your true self again, beebs."  
So they weren't a couple. They were just a couple....of friends. Living together.   
Keith interrupted my processing of this entire event,"Hey Meghan! This Barry's dog is named Margot, too!"  
"Is it spelled the right way?", Meghan asked.  
"I didn't know there was a right way to spell it.", I said.  
"Oh man. You have a lot to learn. Where did you move here from?", Meghan asked.  
"Ohio.", I said.  
"Ugh. I'm from Michigan.", Meghan said with laugh.  
"Oh no! So are we mortal enemies?", I chuckled.  
"I'll let you slide.", she said.  
The dogs that had been quietly sniffing each other suddenly separated. My Margo dragged me to my door and Keith's Margot went to do what she meant to do before I interrupted.  
"It was nice meeting you two!", I shouted before my dog dragged me away.  
"You too!", They said in unison.  
I got inside and closed the door. I let out a deep sigh, followed by Margo yawning and looking up at me. I went to bed right away. That was enough social interaction for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* What will happen next? Will Barry be thrust into an awkward situation with Keith? Will Margo and Margot become friends? Will Meghan get that good locally grown dick? Will Keith ever do his one and a half jobs + that Buffy podcast he seems to forget about? I mean seriously. I started watching that show and you just up and stop for 2 months. Should I just go on without you and watch the next ep? I mean come on....*cough* Find out in future chapters of Adventures in Neighboring!


End file.
